many years alone
by rose tuliP
Summary: i do not own ouran high school host club and this story is about haruhi after many years she lost many things she is lonely and then someone saw her and hold her hand and try to finish her sadness her lonliness
1. Chapter 1

haruhi was sitting on her bed and thinking how lonely she is a tear fall down from her eye she is so depressed and lonely ' i think loneliness is the part of my life i don't have to get happy because in the end the only thing is i got is tears why it always happen to me' haruhi thought and another tear fall down from her eye

suddenly her phone rang she wiped her tears and pick up the phone

haruhi: hello

arai : hello haruhi

haruhi: why you call me

arai: nothing

haruhi : what

arai: i mean why you take too much stress you need a break you are a successfull lawyer but you also need a break you always do too much work but

haruhi : i am busy

she then hang up the phone and through it on the bed and got up from the bed and start walking twords the mirror and watched herself on the mirror and then she looked at the picture on her dressing table there were three little girls on the picture then she pick up the pictute anf start crying

( i know its too short but next time i will make a big chapter sorry for the short chapter but i am so tired because of my exams)


	2. Chapter 2

she then placed the picture on the table and then she grabbed her bag and her phone and left the house she went to the park to walk after few minutes walking in the park she stoped and sat on the bench she was in deep thinking

flash back

"you won the case again" a rich handsome lawyer said

"success is the part of life i always won and i am sure i will won the next case" haruhi said

lawyer : that's why i like you so much

haruhi: WHAT

lawer : i mean i like your confidece i am impressed"

haruhi : thanks

lawyer : are you free tomorrow

haruhi : i don't know tomorrow will deside i'll be free or no

lawer : what

haruhi: i have to go

then without any other she left

' i need to understand you' lawyer said

End of flash back

she stood up and went to a cefe and order a coffee haruhi was totally changed she was more graceful and more attrective she was not a poor girl now she is rich her her hair reached the middle of her back waiter hander her coffee she took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes

flash back

haruhi : hello father i am so tired today i worked so much i am going to take a nap ( she was tired after school)

ranka : just eat lunch first

haruhi: i am not hungry

ranka : i know you are lying ( he said rudely)

haruhi : did someone hurt you

ranka : why

haruhi : because you are rude

ranka : then yes someone hurt me you hurt me

haruhi : what are you talking about just come to the point i don't understand you you are talking to me like that from many days why are you mad at me what did i do i have always obeyed your orders tell me one time i didn't agree with you

ranka : you want to know then listen i said don't be too friendly with tamaki but you didn't agree i said he is not good for you but you didn't agree you spend too much time with him and you always liked to spend much time with him i have told you many times he is a young man not a 13 years old boy but you always defend him like you love him he is not so good he can be bad he can do any wrong ( he was cut when haruhi interept )

haruhi: enough father ( she cover her ears with her hands) i will ranaway from home

ranka was shocked from her statement

ranka: you want to ran away from me from your father you think your father is your rival i am not you rival i am not your good i want your happiness you think your happiness is tamaki he is not he won't be with you forever if you think he will be with you forever then it is your mistake i don't want to ruin your future i will not give you to a man like him you will not understand this but one day when you will become a father you will understand this

End of flash back


	3. Chapter 3

She quickly finished her tea And went from there. she went back to the park . " hey is that haruhi" a beautiful women said . " i think so"that girl did not see the reght side or left side and went straight to haruhi . haruhi was reading a book . " hello miss haruhi its good to see you again". haruhi was shocked ."i am so sorry did i disturb you" . "no its ok and its good to see you too" haruhi said.

with tamki:

tamaki was standing infromt of his father's office he knock the door. " come in" . " You told me you have something to say" tamaki said . " yes do you know what is your age" his father said. "now i get it you have only one topic to talk about" tamaki said

" enough father i don't want to talk about this please" tamaki said. " why you didn't get married do you know what is your age who want's to marry you you are not getting married all because of this girl i fully believe that she would be married " his father said

" enough father please it's not because of her you know it's not because of her you know that now i don't trust womens now" tamaki said

" one women deceived you and you think all the womens are same" tamaki said

with haruhi:

" where is yoyr ring" . " i lost it" haruhi said. " but it was so precious for you"

" a person who have lost his many things don't get sad from loosing another thing" haruhi said


	4. Chapter 4

"i wan't to ask you something". " you can ask me anything" haruhi said. do you know last time when we met you showed me a picture" women said (she was her good friend rina). "yeah i do remember" haruhi said. "in this picture you look like a guy ". haruhi lightly laugh at this comment.

" i know, its a very long story i was so happy that time every one showed great care and love for me and respect for me and the boys in that picture they were my best friend"haruhi said."you are so lucky" rina said. "then suddenly every thing went change i lost my love and at first i thought it is just my bad luck but when i started loosing other things i new it , it is not my bad luck i am unfortunate" haruhi said.

"you know when bad things happen to me i thought that it is a bad time it will be over soon then my bad time change into good time" rina said

"i believe that you are right but it is not happening to me why my bad time is not going" haruhi said. " you know haruhi what is my thought happiness+sadness+difficulties+struggle=perfect life" rina said

"i want to go back i want to go back to past" haruhi was crying when she was saying that tears were falling down from her eyesshe looked away from rina and walked away from her

with tamaki:

"father i am going to japan" tamaki said. "you will not get the success in finding her did you remember befre many years when you went to see her she was left"his father said. "i want come back if i loose in finding her"tamaki said. "i hope it will be your last try"

AFTER FEW DAYS:

haruhi was walking alone in on the road then she felt extreeme pain in her leg she wasn't able to talk because she was walking for so long she decieded to take a lift. then she saw a car "please stop the car" the first car wasn't stoped and then haruhi tried second time and this time she wasn't fail the car was stoped this time . "can you give me a lift please i am in hurry i " haruhi said but she didn't complese the sentence because she saw tamaki in the car .tamaki was shocked he was not beleiving that he saw haruhi again tears were falling down from her eyes and a single tear fall down from haruhi's left eye.


	5. Chapter 5

haruhi stayed silent, she don't know what to do or say, she wasn't able to speak. she was shocked she bend her eyes tears fall down from her eyes she do not want to face broke the silence "am i dreaming , no it is not a dream you are standind in front of me"tamaki said. "where were you why you left me my father said that one day this insect will left you. when you left me i started believing him he was right" haruhi said

"no he wasn't right i will tell you every thing just please comee with me"tamaki said. she sat with him he wasn't watching him he then placed his hand on her chin and lifted her chin up so she was facing him he stared in her eyes and tried to kiss her but she bend her started the car

IN HARUHI'S APARTMENT:

"wow your house is good it is not like the old apartment in nice and big"tamaki said. "now will you tell me" haruhi said. haruhi's style of talking and her seriousness shocked him. " i left you for a women she was much important for me from everyone in the world "tamaki said. he took out a picture from his pocket and give it to haruhi. "because of this women i am in this world. she gave birth to me. yes haruhi she is my mother"tamaki said. i can understand tamaki but you have had to tell me what did you think that i won't understand do you really think that i am so mean"haruhi said

"no i won't think actually i came back after two years but i didn't saw you you and your father left the city every one said that they don't know where were you and my father put me into a difficult situation because my grandmother said that i have to marry a girl who benifit them so my father said that if i loose to found you i will marry a girl of there choice. i thought i have lost you so i thought i have lost you so i have to continiue my life with someone else i started getting closer with another girl and then i started searching you in her but she wasn't like you she deceived all the girls are not same she wasn't honest like you"tamaki said

"what did that girl do" haruhi asked

"she slept with one of my good friend" tamaki said


	6. Chapter 6

"you deserve this " haruhi said." you are saying that " tamaki was shocked that haruhi said this. yes you deserve this "you betrayed me if you really cared about me why you left me alone you said you love me but in the end you left me you showed me many dreams but in the end you break my dreams and left"

" i have told you every thing about it" tamaki said with a sad voice

" anyways are you hungry " haruhi asked. " yes" tamaki replied. "ok i'll make dinner for you" haruhi said and then left tamaki alone in her dining room she went to kitchen to make something for tamaki.

he was watching every wall of the room deeply suddenly his eyes went to a picture in witch three little girls were hudding haruhi . 'who are thes girls isthat really no i don't have to be concern i have to ask haruhi first about this' he thought to himself

he went to the kitchen he stand behind haruhi and called loudly 'HARUHI' she jumped in shock and a bowl which was in her hand fell to the ground.

" you scared me you are not change tamaki " she yelled " i am so so so sorry haruhi i did not mean to do this"

" i was just thinking who are these three little cute girls with you " tamaki asked shyly

" these are my daughters " haruhi replied with a sad tone


End file.
